The present invention relates to a PCI (phase contrast radiographic image) processing apparatus, a PCI detecting apparatus, a PCI outputting apparatus, and a PCI diagnosis supporting apparatus, all of which utilize radiation in the medical field.
Heretofore, radiation imaging apparatus capable of resulting in digital radiation images have been known, and include one in which stimulable phosphors are employed which accumulate some of radiation energy and results in stimulable emission corresponding to stored energy by irradiating excited light, a flat panel detector (FPD) in which electrical signals are formed corresponding to the dose of the irradiated radiation employing a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged sensors, and based on said electrical signals, image data are generated, and the like.
On the other hand, radiation images are shadow images produced by utilizing the difference in transmission of radiation, depending on the atomic weight of substances constituting an imaging object. Namely, the two-dimensional distribution of the amount of the radiation, which is radiated from the radiation source and transmitted through an imaging object to be radiographed, is detected utilizing a radiation image detector, and a radiation image is formed based on the radiation absorption contrast of said imaging object.
Incidentally, since said radiation is comprised of electromagnetic waves, it exhibits wave characteristics. Therefore, when it is transmitted through an imaging object, diffraction as well as refraction occurs, and it is possible to detect these as images.
In recent years, utilizing said properties, a method (radiography) to produce radiation images, which enhance the contrast of an imaging object, have been proposed, and said images are called phase contrast radiography-radiation images (radiation images produced by the phase contrast radiography) or refraction contrast-radiography radiation images. In said images, the contrast at the boundaries of an imaging object is enhanced and the detection properties of radiation images are improved. As a result, application to the medical fields, nondestructive test fields, and the like, in which such radiation is utilized, has been expected.
Incidentally, in phase contrast radiographic images, in the same manner as ordinary radiography-radiation images, as described above, it is possible to obtain digital phase contrast radiographic images by directly forming digital images or by digitizing analog images employing a scanner and the like. Since such phase contrast radiographic images, comprised of digital images, are different from those produced by utilizing ordinary image capturing, an optimal image processing method, which is different from that for the images produced by ordinary image capturing, is required. Further, there is a possibility of a novel energy subtraction method utilizing the phase contrast radiographic images. Further, since the phase contrast radiographic images are magnified, it is required to output images in a size which is readily utilized for diagnosis. Still further, there is a possibility to enhance the diagnosis supporting accuracy, utilizing phase contrast radiographic images.
From the view of the foregoing, the present invention has been accomplished. An object of the present invention is to provide a phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus capable of optimally processing phase contrast radiographic images and a phase contrast radiographic image detecting apparatus. Another object of the present invention is to provide a phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus capable of improving the image quality of energy subtraction. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a phase contrast radiographic image outputting apparatus capable of carrying out suitable image output of phase contrast radiographic images. A further object of the present invention is to provide a phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus capable of improving the accuracy of diagnosis support.
In order to overcome said problems and to accomplish the aforementioned imaging objects, the embodiments of the present invention are as follows:
The present invention is a phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus comprising an image processing means which applies image processing to said phase contrast radiographic image.
The present invention is a phase contrast radiographic image detection processing apparatus comprising a radiation image detecting means which outputs image signals corresponding to a captured phase contrast radiographic image, as well as an image processing means which applies image processing to said image signals outputted from said radiation image detecting means.
In said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus and phase contrast radiographic image detection processing apparatus, an image processing means comprises a phase contrast radiographic image processing means which applies image processing to a phase contrast radiographic image, and also comprises an ordinarily captured image processing means which applies image processing to an ordinarily captured image.
Further, said image processing means comprises a radiography information storing means which stores management information regarding said imaging. Said image processing means determines image processing conditions, utilizing information regarding radiography stored in a radiography information storing means, and can carry out processing based on said conditions. Further, said image processing means comprises a region of interest setting means which sets the desired region of interest upon analyzing said phase contrast radiographic image, and determines image processing conditions based on image signals in the set region of interest, and makes it possible to carry out processing based on the determined conditions.
Further, said image processing means comprises a gradation processing means which carries out processing which converts gradation.
Further, said processing means comprises a gradation conversion curve storing means. Said gradation processing means can select a gradation conversion curve from a plurality of gradation conversion curves stored in said gradating converting curve storing means, and can carry out processing which converts gradation based on the selected gradation conversion curve.
In said gradation processing means, it is possible to select a gradation conversion curve from a plurality of gradation reconverting curves stored in said gradation conversion curve storing means based on management information regarding radiography.
Said image processing means comprises a basic gradation conversion curve storing means. In said gradation processing means, any basic gradation conversion curve is selected from a plurality of basic gradation conversion curves stored in said basic gradation conversion curve storing means, and the desired gradation conversion curve is prepared by modifying the selected basic gradation conversion curve. Based on the prepared gradation conversion curve, it is possible to carry out processing which converts gradation.
In said gradation processing means, based on the management information regarding radiography from a plurality of basic gradation conversion curves stored in said basic gradation conversion curve storing means, it is possible to select a basic gradation conversion curve.
In said gradation processing means, it is possible to carry out processing under the conditions in which a contrast coefficient with respect to a phase contrast radiographic image is smaller than that with respect to an ordinarily captured image.
Said image processing means comprises a frequency enhancement processing means which carries out frequency enhancement processing. In said frequency enhancement processing, the degree of enhancement, with respect to a phase contrast radiographic image, is smaller than said frequency enhancement coefficient with respect to an ordinarily captured image. Further, in said frequency enhancement processing, frequency enhancement processing conditions are determined based on the management information regarding radiography, and it is possible to carry out processing based on the determined conditions.
Said image processing means comprises a dynamic range compression processing means which carries out dynamic range compression processing. In said dynamic compression processing, the degree of correction, with respect to a phase contrast radiographic image, is greater than the coefficient with respect to an ordinarily captured image. In said dynamic range compression processing, dynamic compression processing conditions are determined based on management information regarding radiography, and it is possible to carry out processing based on the determined conditions.
The present invention is a phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus comprising a subtraction processing means in which a plurality of radiation images, including at least one phase contrast radiographic image which is obtained by capturing the same imaging object, is subjected to subtraction processing and a subtraction image is obtained.
In said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus, a plurality of radiation images are captured by one time X-ray irradiated, and it is possible to obtain a subtraction image employing said image. Further, it is possible to place a filter comprising low energy radiation component absorbing materials at least one position interposed between each detector. Further, said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus comprises a weighting means which applies the specified weighting to a plurality of obtained images. Said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus also comprises a size and position matching processing means which matches sizes and positions of a plurality of images.
Further, said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus comprises a radiography information storing means. When management information regarding radiography includes a magnification factor, the sizes of a plurality of images are matched employing said a magnification factor information as well as interpolation processing. Thus, it is possible thereafter to carry out position matching processing. Further, said CPI radiation image processing apparatus comprises a captured image storing means which stores management information regarding radiography. When said management information regarding radiography includes no magnification factor, said magnification factor is obtained based on the analysis results, and the sizes of plurality of images are matched based on the obtained magnification factor and interpolation processing. Thus, it is thereafter possible to carry out position matching processing.
The present invention is a phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus comprising an addition processing means in which a plurality of radiation images, including at least one phase contrast radiographic image which is obtained by capturing the same imaging object, is subjected to addition processing and an addition image is obtained.
In said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus, a plurality of radiation images are captured by single X-ray irradiation, and it is possible to obtain an addition image employing said images. Further, said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus comprises a weighting means which applies a specified weighting to a plurality of obtained images. Said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus also comprises a size and position matching processing means which matches sizes and positions of a plurality of images.
Further, said phase contrast radiographic image processing apparatus comprises a radiography information storing means. When management information regarding radiography includes magnification factors, the sizes of a plurality of images are matched employing said magnification factor information as well as interpolation processing. Thus, it is thereafter possible to carry out a position matching processing. Further, said CPI radiation image processing apparatus comprises a captured image storing means which stores management information regarding radiography. When said management information regarding radiography includes no a magnification factor, said magnification factor is obtained based on the analyzed results, and the sizes of plurality of images are matched based on the obtained magnification factor and optional interpolation processing. Thus, it is possible thereafter to carry out position matching processing.
The present invention is a phase contrast radiographic image outputting apparatus comprising an outputting means which outputs phase contrast radiographic images captured at a magnification factor under a reduction ratio α of 1 or less.
Said phase contrast radiographic image outputting apparatus comprises an interpolation processing condition storing means which stores a plurality of interpolation processing conditions. In said outputting means, it is possible to output said phase contrast radiographic images in such a manner that any interpolation processing conditions are selected from a plurality of interpolation processing conditions stored in said interpolation processing condition storing means and interpolation processing is carried out utilizing the selected interpolation processing condition.
Said interpolation processing utilizes at least nearest neighbor interpolation processing, straight-line interpolation processing, spline interpolation processing, cubic-convolution interpolation processing, or bell-spline interpolation processing.
Said CPI image processing apparatus comprises a radiography information storing means, and determines interpolation processing conditions based on the management information regarding radiography, and can carry out interpolation processing based on the determined conditions.
Interpolation processing is carried out based on the information of the sampling pitch of an inputting means, the sampling pitch of an outputting means, and the image magnification factor, and captured images are outputted under the same magnification factor. Further, of the management information regarding radiography, it is possible to output specified information while attached to outputted images.
The present invention is a phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus comprising an image storing means which stores phase contrast radiographic image data and an abnormal shadow image candidate detecting means which detects abnormal shadow candidates. In said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus it is possible to comprise an image displaying means which displays stored phase contrast radiographic image data as well as abnormal shadow candidates.
The present invention is a phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus which comprises a subtraction processing means in which a plurality of radiation images, including at least one phase contrast radiographic image, which is obtained by capturing the same imaging object, is subjected to subtraction processing and a subtraction image is obtained, and an abnormal shadow candidate detecting means which detects abnormal shadow candidates by analyzing said subtraction images.
Said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus is comprised of an image displaying means which displays stored phase contrast radiographic image data as well as said detected abnormal shadow candidates. Further, a plurality of radiation images is captured employing single X-ray irradiation and it is possible to obtain subtraction images from said images. It is possible to place a filter comprising low energy radiation component absorbing materials at least one position interposed between each detector.
Further, said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus comprises a weighting means which applies the specified weighting to a plurality of obtained images, and is also capable of comprising a size and position matching processing means which matches sizes and positions of a plurality of images.
Further, said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus comprises a radiography information storing means which stores management information regarding radiography. When management information regarding radiography includes a magnification factor, the sizes of a plurality of images are matched employing said a magnification factor information as well as interpolation processing. Thus, thereafter, it is possible to carry out a position matching processing. Further, said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus comprises a radiography information storing means which stores management information regarding radiography. When said management information regarding radiography includes no magnification factor, said magnification factor is obtained based on the analyzed results, and the sizes of a plurality of images are matched based on the obtained magnification factor and optional interpolation processing. It is then possible to carry out position matching processing.
The present invention is also a phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus which comprises an addition processing means in which a plurality of radiation images including at least one phase contrast radiographic image, which is obtained by capturing an image of the same imaging object, is subjected to addition processing and an addition image is obtained, as well as an abnormal shadow candidate detecting means which detects abnormal shadow candidates by analyzing said addition images.
Said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus is capable of comprising said image displaying means which displays stored phase contrast radiographic image data as well as said detected abnormal shadow candidates. A plurality of radiation images is captured employing single X-ray irradiation, and it is possible to obtain addition images from said images.
Further, said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus comprises a weighting means which applies the specified weighting to a plurality of obtained images, and is also capable of comprising a size and position matching processing means which matches sizes and positions of a plurality of images.
Said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus comprises a radiography information storing means which stores management information regarding radiography. When management information regarding radiography includes magnification factors, the sizes of a plurality of images are matched employing said magnification factor information as well as interpolation processing. It is then possible to thereafter carry out a position matching processing. Further, said phase contrast radiographic image diagnosis supporting apparatus comprises a radiography information storing means which stores management information regarding radiography. When said management information regarding radiography includes no magnification factor, said magnification factor is obtained based on the analyzed results, and the sizes of plurality of images are matched based on the obtained magnification factor and optional interpolation processing. It is then possible to thereafter carry out position matching processing.